The Ice King
by Warriorlass
Summary: Saw a picture of Russia in a blizard type thing and I had to write about it.  I will make a sequel for it if I get a review asking for one. Otherwise I will just leave it to the reader's imagination. RussiaXReader.
1. Ice King

You tumbled and fell at his feet, and looked up at the man who had imprisoned you.

The fear chilled you more than the bitingly cold temperature could ever do.

You were in fearful awe of this man, but you were also in awe of his regal, yet rugged demeanor.

After all, you were in Russia, and he was as you had always known, the Ice King.

He looked down at you, and smiled, it wasn't cruel and evil.

But it wasn't soft and tender one either, it was the smile of amusement, and then your capturer pulled your hair, to reveal you neck.

"She is clean, there is no mark. She's not one of us." The man told his master.

"Then let's make her become one with mother Russia, da?" The Ice King said, as he got off his throne, and squatted down and looked into your soul with deep violet eyes.

His beige hair fell in thick strands framing his childishly round but broad face. "You will become one with Mother Russia da?"

"I never wanted any of this! I was on a plane ride to meet my brothers in America, when my plane crashed! I just want to go home!" You said with fierce anger and fear.

He nodded, "I see…we might be able to help you, if you become one with Mother Russia."

You paused, and then asked, "What does that entail?"

"You must answer yes or no, and if you say yes you must remember you can not take it back, and you must never tell a soul and you must return to Russia once a year for a week, to celebrate the 7 Day Ice Festival, in which the Ice Dance is the final day."

You thought about this then looked back at him and growled, "I really don't have much of a choice do I?"

He chuckled, "You're quick with your wit, but yes, you don't have a choice at all if you wish to see your brothers again."

You sighed, "Fine…do-do whatever it is that you do, to make me one of you, Ice King."

The Ice King smiled and said, "Good choice."

Then you saw him lean forward to kiss your neck, your neck was hot with his breath, then as his lips took in your neck.

And you were paralyzed as he took in your neck, then he bit your neck and you knew what he was instantly.

He wasn't just the Ice King, this creature that was fearful and handsome beyond your wildest dream, was an upir.

Not just any upir he was a hybrid of an upir and an ice elemental. This hybrid was a legend that was only spoken in whispers throughout the rest of the world and never even mentioned in Russia unless you want a penalty of death.

For it was said, that the merest mentioning of this Ice Vampire hybrid, in Russia, could bring that creature instantly to you.

The Ice King drew back and smiled, giving you a shard of ice as a mirror. "Like your tattoo?" He teased. You gasped as you saw your mark, his mark, a snowflake with a tear drop coming down.

The Ice King fingered your hair, "Now you will have to keep your hair long, so you can cover it."

Then you asked, "What happens if I don't come for that one week of the year?"

He laughed and so did his subordinate.

The Ice King held your face in a firm hold, and whispered darkly, "That is not an option little one."


	2. The Ice Festival

_You were carried to America, and dropped off by your brothers' home. The place happened to be near the border of America and Canada, and you were to claim that you had no idea how in the world you got there. You had knocked at the door and your big brothers Alfred and Matthew hugged you tight, and talked about how they were worried about you due to the fact that they had heard what had happened to your plane. They asked you how you got there and you said, "No idea." You claimed to have no recollection on what had transpired beforehand._

It had nearly been a year, and you had moved in with your brothers eventually. After what happened last year, you wanted no reason to be away from your family. So you tried to start a life here. You started dating a guy named Arthur, and he was a very good person from the six months you had known of him.

The following morning you were having incredible cramps everywhere on your body. A vision of the Ice King ran through your head, and you realized you were going to be in pain if you didn't return to Russia immediately.

You got a call from your boyfriend and you answered, "Y-Yeah?"

"_ are you ill?"

"Um…yeah kinda…it's complicated. Listen I have to go visit someone, it's urgent. I will be gone a week,"

"A week! To where?"

"I need to go to Russia, it's very important."

"Well…erm…okay, so I guess that means you have to cancel our date this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Arthur."

"Hey it's no problem."

"Ks, loves gotta go." You hung up and left a note for your brothers stating that you were visiting an old friend and you'd be gone for a week. Then you hailed a taxi and rushed to the airport. You arrived in Russia and then realized you had no idea how to get there. "That asshole, he never told me I would be in pain." You grumbled.

Suddenly a familiar breath heated your shoulder and you shuddered at his touch. You turned and saw the Ice King, though he was in a disguise. "Hello little one, welcome home."

You growled at him, "This isn't home."

"Not yet, but it will be. After coming back here, you will find that you can adjust to everything here, easier than most."

"I doubt it."

"Come now little one, aren't you going to greet your sire warmly?"

"My sire?" You said with a raised eyebrow as you let him drag you along by your hand.

"Yes I created you to be what I am, so therefore I am your sire, your master, and you're my pet." He smiled with his usual cool smirk of amusement.

You turned head away, and looked away.

"Not a single greeting? That saddens me." He said.

You looked at him now, he had said it with sarcasm, but there was a hint of something else...disappointment? Could he have really missed me?

"Why did you come meet me?" You inquired.

"Why, because you are my baby, the youngest of the clan, and as the leader, I make sure to keep an eye on all my children and relatives."

"Wow, so family oriented." You mutter.

"Yes, if only the family would stay with me instead of leave to go make new families."

"Wait what about that one guy?"

"Toris? Oh, he's comes and checks up on me, as he was my first, but even he has better things to do than be with me."

"That's horrible! Why would your family leave you, even if they are your makeshift one?"

"Supposedly I'm just possessive and hard to get along with. It's only because I want someone to be with me why I am possessive." He said.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry…I really am, I would hate to have my family leave me like that."

He shrugged, "I'm used to it."

You turned and looked up at him, "But you shouldn't have to be, everyone needs someone…" You said lightly and in the heat of the moment and the emotions that flowed through you, you leaned up and kissed his cheek. Leaning your head on his arm, and clinging to it you told him how sorry you were that you didn't know.

"It's fine, thank you little one." He said and kissed your forehead. You blushed lightly, and you walked on, got a taxi to take you both as far as he could go, then Ivan ran you the rest of the way home.

"So you knew I was going to be here?"

"More or less, yes."

You nodded in acceptance, and let him lead you into his home. "So this whole week is an ice Festival right?"

He nodded.

"So what happens today?"

"Ice skating races." He said with a warm smile.

"That's cool, do you participate."

"Well, I do make a display show but I don't race."

"I see, so when is it going to happen?"

"In a couple of hours."

You nodded, and Ivan made you lunch and you both talked and you were actually beginning to enjoy his company.

That afternoon you watched his display and it was the most beautiful, graceful performance in ice skating you had ever seen.

The second day it was sled racing.

On the third, it was a play explaining the history of the Ice King and his parents and their epic love.

The fourth it was a collection of songs that were put together for that evening.

The fifth day it was Ice Sculpting.

The sixth day it was a ritual in which everyone tells the story of how the Ice King found them and how be brought them back to life, all while we all ate a grand feast.

And all the while this was happening, you and Ivan had slowly begun developing deeper feelings for each other. You wouldn't admit it though.

Then the evening came of the 7th and final day, and you were worrying yourself over this. Pretty soon, you would have to leave to go home to your brothers. But a part of you wanted to stay here forever, and only visit your brothers. You weren't sure what to do.

"Are you ready little one?" Ivan asked through the door, "U-Uh yeah…" You came out and his eyes froze and his face went pink, you had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Wh-what's wrong? Is it my hair?" You asked worriedly.

"N-no…" He breathed and then smiled as he caressed your face, "You're absolutely perfect."

You blushed and turned away, he turned your face back to him, "You're adorable when you blush. Don't hide it from me."

You nodded, "Yes Ivan."

He smiled, and linked his arm with you, and escorted you to the Ball Room where the Ice Dance was to take place. The music began to start and he whispered to you that he and you were supposed to start the dance in the middle of the dance floor. You nodded and he intertwined his fingers with yours, and then he used his other hand to take hold of the place between the small of your back and your waist. While you on the other hand, used your free hand to rest it on his shoulder.

The two of you began to dance, your heart was melting, your mind was racing you're your stomach fluttered with millions of butterflies. Soon other couples began to follow, as the night wore on, you began to feel as if you belonged here, right here in Ivan's arms. Then suddenly you started coughing, "S-Smoke! There's a fire!" You shouted and soon enough you could all tell that there were fires coming from the entrances!

Then suddenly the lights went out and you felt like you were being pulled away, someone must be trying to save you! You realized so you followed the person and the next thing you know, you're being blindfolded and gagged and put onto a snowmobile.

"Stop! Stop! Who are you! Where are you taking me!" You tried to yell through the gag.

The snowmobile stopped and you were thrown into the snow, and kicked around a bit. Then your eyes were unbound, and you were surprised to see who towered above you with a malicious grin, and a gun pointed to your head.

"Hullo love, miss me?"

"A-Arthur?" You said through the binding.

"The one and only sweetheart."

"But why?"

"Why? Because you're an Ice Vampire." He hissed.

"What do you have against them?" You asked.

"What do I have against our kind? Your lover boy, your sire killed my mother! He turned my mother and made her promise to come to him always and she did, and then she had a child with him, and she had to run away so he wouldn't know about it. She wanted her son to live a normal life! But no! That wretched monster's curse ended up killing her because she died shortly after my birth! I was an infant, with no home! So when I was taken to the orphanage, with the secret note that she hid for me, and I learned of my ghastly secret I swore to kill him! I would avenge my mother! Now, you are my bait. I will kill you and he will want to come and avenge you and then I can kill my father!" He snapped.

"Don't do this Arthur! Please!"

He kicked you and growled, "Why should I listen to you? Not only did he sire you, you cheated on me!"

"I have done nothing like that with him!"

"No, but you might've and in my book that counts. Now," He cocked his gun and rested his finger on the trigger, "One…two…"

Tears poured from your eyes and you secretly wished that Ivan wouldn't come looking for you. _Stay away Ivan, stay away my Ice King._

"Three."

_BANG!_

You looked up and you looked from Arthur to Ivan. Arthur looked down to his bloody stomach.

"I'm sorry my son, but I cannot allow you to kill her." Ivan said, tears trickling down his own face.

He picked up his dying son and held him tight and Ivan blew on Arthur when he gave his last breath. Ivan's breath turned Arthur to snowflakes and they drifted across the land.

"It is the right way to burry our kind. Thank you for calling to me." He said and undid your gag. As you as your mouth was released you flung your arms around Ivan and kissed him deeply, "I love you Ivan, thank you."

"No thank you…_, I love you as well, would you stay with me here in Russia?"

"Of course, forever, but I have to visit my siblings they are the only family I have left."

"Yes, yes you can visit them whenever you like."

You smiled, "This, this can work."

He smiled, "I know it can, my little Ice Princess."

You giggled and kissed him again, and you knew all would be well.


End file.
